The Other Side Of The Crash
by stylish-kid-in-the-riot
Summary: While driving a car back from a hunt with Dean following behind in the impala, the hallucinations get too much and Sam crashes the car...


**A/N 1:** This is a little story I wrote as a birthday gift for my good friend ... It's a little bit overdue but here is the finished piece :)

**A/N 2:** I really have no idea what is wrong with me... I may or may not have just used this as an excuse to write some Lucifer and to beat up Sam a little... It doesn't really fit in with any episodes but I guess it could fit somewhere before 7x17.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them, or they would broken and fixed a lot more than they are at present...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He's been driving for the last half hour with Lucifer sitting in the back seat of the car screaming at him to get his attention. Sam has given in a few times and answered back this version of the devil who now lives in his head, but he's still trying to block him out. _'Sssaammm'_ the hallucination sighs and throws his hands up in the air similar to a child throwing a tantrum _'I'm getting bored talking to myself, remember how much fun we used to have? Back when you used to answer me?'_

Sam risks a quick glare in the mirror and huffs out a quick "No. This is not real." He's gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles have turned white. He catches sight of the impalas headlights directly behind him and knows that if it gets too bad he can pull over and Dean will help to pull him back.

_'Does it really matter at this point? I mean we've been through this how many times... The point here is you let me in, you opened the door and now I'm here...'_ He sounds almost like he feels sorry for Sam.

Sam runs a hand over his face to wash away the weariness and tries to keep his focus on the road, but Lucifer is now whistling loudly and erratically in the backseat. He whips his head round and shouts "Will you just go away for five minutes?!"

By the time he turns back to the road it's too late to avoid the oncoming truck, Sam jerks the steering wheel to the side, turning it all the way round until it locks. The car shifts out of the trucks path but the back end of the car still collides with the front of the truck, which sends it spinning out of control and off the road. Sam braces himself in the seat as the car heads for a tree, he feels the impact full force as the car tumbles into the tree on the drivers side and the last thing he hears is Lucifers laugh before his world fades to black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey, come on... can you open your eyes?" Sam hears the voice distant pulling him to the surface.

He opens his eyes but all he can see are blurred outlines and darkness, he grunts and closes them and tries to move, groaning as the small movement awakens a sharp burning pain in his ribs and shoulder. "I...uh...Dean?".

"The one and only. C'mon... Sammy open your eyes little brother" Dean asks and tells Sam all at once and Sam tries to move again but a hand on his good shoulder stops him.

"Woah woah, just sit still... you've messed yourself up real good here. I'm gonna need to call 911." Sam opens his eyes as Dean lifts his phone out of his pocket.

"Nuh... I... Can't?" Sam tries to focus and form the question as he feels the world spin when he opens his eyes.

"I know... it's a risk but it's one we gotta take this time... you need a hospital" Dean lightly squeezes his shoulder as Sam moves his head in what's supposed to be a nod. "Okay, I need to call 911, I gotta head back out to the road cause I'm not getting a reception. I'll be right back though."

"...'kay..." is all the Sam can manage as the pain overtakes him, he feels the world tilt and he closes his eyes against the assault, trying to breathe through it.

Dean sighs and says again "I'll be right back." He doesn't want to leave Sam here but he knows he can't put off calling the ambulance any longer.

Sam hears the footsteps as Dean walks over the leaves back toward the road. _'You know... I could just snap you out of this right now...'_ Sam recognises the voice, he sighs and opens his eyes to look around, seeing his surroundings helps to convince him he's not still in the cage. _'Aw Sammy... what a mess.'_ Lucifer sighs loudly and then chuckles _'You did this all by yourself... with absolutely no help from me you know. Soon you'll be able to pull yourself apart piece by pice and I can just stand back and watch..._

"No... jus' stop..." Sam interrupts, he's trying to keep himself composed, to control the panic that he's alone and practically trapped in the car with his hallucinations, and Dean isn't here to pull him back. It hurts to breathe and he can't afford to hyperventilate.

Lucifer appears in the seat beside Sam and looks at him with that sympathetic gaze that almost makes you believe in what he's saying _'I wish I could, I really do... but I can't. You finally let me back in Sam... I wondered how long it would be before you cracked and hey... you lasted longer than I thought you would.'_ Sam opens his mouth to speak and he tries to move, but the words get stuck in his throat as the pain shooting through his body overtakes him again and takes up residence in his left leg. _'It's okay you don't need to talk... just listen... you really want to live in this world knowing it's all make believe? Knowing that I can just snap it all away at any second? Wouldn't you rather I just snap you back now?'_

Sam takes a breath and starts to speak "I..." but he's cut off by Deans voice coming closer. Lucifer rolls his eyes as he mutters _'Oh great'_ and vanishes as Dean appears in the passenger side window.

"I'm back Sammy... they're on their way just hold tight" Dean grimaces at his word choice before saying "well... you know what I meant. How you holding up?"

"Dean..." Sam sighs out in a way that gives away more than he could ever put into words.

Looking over what he can see of Sam, Dean knows that his brother needs medical attention like yesterday. There's a coating of blood over the side of Sams face and his left eye is already starting to swell, the blood is trailing down to mix with one on the front of his brothers shirt already and his arm is slowly beginning to look the same. Looking down he can see that Sams left leg is bent at an awkward angle. "Hold on I'm gonna slide in beside you, I need to find out where the bleeding is coming from on your chest and try to stop it."

"There... there's blood?" Sam sluggishly asks as he tries to push himself up in the seat, as soon as he puts pressure on his left arm as lets out a gasp of pain and gives up.

_'Shit'_ Dean thinks as he pulls at the passenger side door until it finally gives and opens. He slowly climbs in, not wanting to rock the car and risk causing Sam any more pain. As he slides himself over he can see that Sam is starting to shake slightly and his eyes are starting to close. "Sam! Hey come on you gotta stay with me here." Sam rolls his head to face Dean and tries to keep his eyes open. He opens his mouth to speak but Dean cuts him off "Don't talk, you need to keep your strength. I need to try to find where you're bleeding from and get some pressure on it okay?" Sam forces his head to nod as his world spins again and he feels Deans hands gently move over his chest and squeezes his eyes closed as Lucifer appears behind Dean. _'I was never this gentle...'_. Sam opens his eyes as a sharp pain forms under Deans fingers, he presses down a little harder and announces "Okay I found it." He shrugs off his jacket and over shirt, crumpling it into a ball and presses it on top of the wound.

Sams attention is drawn from Deans face to Lucifer who is still sitting behind Dean, but he's shaking his head now and he fixes Sam with a glare _'It's all in vain you know... you're trying to hold on to this notion that your brother will always rescue you. It doesn't work here kid. No matter how much you scream for him he can't save you.'_ Sam shakes his head and half whimpers "Dean..." he has to get Dean to pull him back, to ground him in the here and now, but he can't form the words.

"Ssshh Sammy I know it hurts but I need to get the bleeding slowed down." Dean soothes as he covers the rising panic he's feeling.

"No... I... Lucifer... please." Sam gasps out as he turns his head back to face the ceiling of the car.

Dean feels his stomach freeze at his brothers words and asks "You see him now?" while thinking _'This can't be happening...'_

"He's there, I can't tell anymore... is this real?" Sam asks, pain and confusion lining his voice. _'You know I'm real, I'm always here...'_

"Sam..." Dean snaps his fingers in Sams field of vision as he tries to draw Sams attention back to him. "Sammy focus on me, on what I'm saying... look at me, come on." Sam turns his head to look at him again and Dean releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. "That's it..." he cuts himself off as he feels like he's talking to four year old child and not his 6ft 4in brother and then continues "Keep focusing on me and I know it's not the best thing but focus on the pain... stone number one remember? Find something and build on it."

_'Lies'_ Sam hears Lucifers voice say, he steels himself against it and focuses on the dull throbbing pain in his leg. "Y-yeah, I... I remember."

Dean feels the tears of relief pool in his eyes as he hears the distant sirens growing ever closer. "Won't be long now Sammy, they're coming."

"N-no hos'itals Dean" Sam mumbles and he weakly tries to reach out to grab Deans arm to emphasize his point.

"This time we don't get a choice, they're gonna fix you up good as new" Dean knows he's already covered this point with Sam but he puts the worry about the head injury to the back of his mind for now as hears the sirens stop and the footsteps running over to the car. "Gotta get out and let them do their job okay?" he asks and Sam nods his reply.

"Sir?" he hears a females voice ask as he moves himself out of the car.

"Yeah I'm okay it was my brother who was driving & the car crashed, I was following. He needs help." Dean replies.

She's dealt with worried relatives a hundred times before but she always treats them like they're the first ones. She introduces herself and her colleague first "I'm Lynn and this is David" and reassures Dean "Don't worry we'll take good care of him. What's his name?"

"Sam" he tells her as he steps aside to let them do their work.

After what feels like forever to Dean of feeling useless and watching them working on Sam and stabalising him enough to be moved while he offered endless reassurances of "It's alright Sam... I'm right here... he's not here..." Sam is finally loaded onto the bed and is being moved toward the ambulance. They come to a stop at the ambulance and Lynn tells him "It would be better for you to follow us in your own car, that way we'll have space in the ambulance and you'll have your own car at the hospital."

Dean doesn't like the idea but he knows that she's right. He leans down so that he knows Sam will see him "Hey Sam did you hear that?" Sam shakes his head slowly "I'm gonna follow in the car but I'll be right behind you and I'll be right there in the hospital okay?"

"I... he... yeah" Sam pushes out which worries Dean all the more.

"Stone number one remember?" Dean asks and Sam nods slightly. "Good, see you soon." he watches as the paramedics start to push Sam into the ambulance.

"Dean!" Sam exclaims suddenly, lifting his head up so he can see his brother, the worry evident in his voice.

"Jesus Sam watch yourself! What?"

"What about the truck?" Sam asks, suddenly remembering, and he's sure Deans not mentioned it since he woke up in the car.

Dean moves closer to Sam "What truck?" he asks as Sam his being hooked up to monitors in the ambulance.

"The truck that hit the car?" Sam asks him and Dean is lost.

"Sammy, there was no truck..." Dean starts to explain but he's cut off by David who is moving to the door.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to get your brother to the hospital?" he half asks half tells Dean who only nods in response as the door is closed shutting him off from his brother.

He gets into the impala and follows the ambulance toward the hospital.

_END_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N:** I kinda had to end it there *hides behind couch*

**A/N 2:** I may do a follow up chapter or turn this into a longer fic/verse depending on feedback for this one...


End file.
